Please Help Me
by VickyT36
Summary: A new girl comes to Burgess and the Believers befriend her, and find out she's a victim on child abuse. With help from the guardians can they help her, before she gets in really big trouble? Rated T for some scenes of child abuse. Mostly about an OC.
1. New Girl

**Please Help Me**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with this ROTG fanfic, I got the name from xxx FennekinFireFox xxx's, story Someone Please Save us enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: New Girl **

Jamie Bennett was at his school Burgess Elementary School, with his friends Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Claude, and Caleb. They were chatting in their 3rd grade classroom, when their teacher, Miss Jennings called their attention.

"All right class, quiet down. Now we have a new student joining our class today. Everyone give a nice welcome to Roberta Josephine Arnolds." said Miss Jennings.

A girl walked into the class room, she was white, had short messy black hair, glasses, and she wore a green t-shirt with dark blue overalls, and white sneakers. "Now I expect you all to make her feel welcomed." she said.

Roberta Josephine sat in back of the classroom with her head down, and Jamie and his friends noticed that she looked sad and scared. At recess while the kids were playing on the jungle gym, they noticed that Roberta Josephine was just sitting on the swings by herself.

"Roberta Josephine sure is quiet." said Pippa. "Maybe she's nervous, starting at a new school can be nerve raking." suggested Monty. "Well at lunch, we'll try to talk to her." said Jamie.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Getting to Know RJ

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know RJ ****  
**

At lunch Roberta Josephine sat down, and slowly ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Jamie and his friends took their lunch trays, and walked over to the table where she was sitting.

"Hi." said Jamie. Roberta Josephine looked up, and saw the kids. "Hello." said Roberta Josephine. "Can we sit here?" asked Pippa. "Help yourself." she said.

The kids sat down, Jamie, Cupcake, and Monty sat in front of her, and Pippa, Claude, and Caleb sat beside her. "So, Roberta Josephine..." said Cupcake. "RJ." she said. "What?" asked Cupcake.

"I like to be called RJ." said Roberta Josephine. "Okay, RJ, where are you from?" asked Cupcake. "My family moved here from Virginia." said RJ. "Wow, well what brings you here?" asked Caleb.

"My parents wanted something new." answered RJ. "Well you'll really like it here." said Pippa. RJ smiled a little, and said, "Thanks." Back at class, RJ was starting to enjoy herself.

She hung out with Jamie's little gang, and befriended them. Soon school was out. As the kids walked out of the building, they realized that RJ was still at the top of the steps.

"Something wrong, RJ?" asked Claude. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wasn't ready to leave school yet." said RJ, coming down the stairs. "Do you want us to walk you home?" asked Jamie.

"No, no. I really need to go now. See you tomorrow." said RJ, running in the opposite direction of them. "What's with her?" asked Monty. "Beats me." said Jamie.

With RJ, she walked slowly to her house which was five miles away from school. She finally made it to her house, she opened the front door. And on the floor were beer bottles, and empty cigarette boxes.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." she said. "Get in here." said a grouchy voice. RJ walked into the living room, where her father was drinking beer, and her mother was smoking.

"Yes, Mom?" asked RJ. "Why don't you be a good girl, and get mommy and daddy some more cigarettes and beer from the store." said her mother, Flo smoking her cigarette.

"But, I'm not old enough to buy those things." said RJ. "Young lady, how dare you back talk your mother like that?" snapped Bob, her father. "But I didn't, Dad." said RJ, her voice cracking a little.

Bob then punched her in the arm. "Now go get us some goods." he ordered. "Yes, sir." said RJ. She walked out, and she overheard her parents talking about her.

"That child's been a thorn in my side since she was born." said Flo. "Tell me about, she's not good for anything." said Bob. RJ walked the ten miles down to the store.

Since she couldn't buy the stuff, she had to steal them instead. She stuffed five packs of cigarettes in her pockets, and grabbed a pack of beer hid it behind her back, and ran out the door.

RJ then walked the ten miles back home, it was very cool that night, and she didn't have the right clothes. She was cold, tired, hungry, and her feet hurt.

When she go home, she found her parents eating dinner. "I'm back." said RJ. "Finally, give me those." said Flo snatching the cigarettes and beer out of her hands.

"I'm surprised, RJ. You even got the right brand." said Bob. Yeah, uh Mom, Dad can I have something to eat?" asked RJ. "Why sure, here." said Flo handing her a plate

One the plate was a slice of bread, a cold piece of beef, and a raw stalk of broccoli. "Thanks." said RJ. "And RJ, Daddy's got something for you." said Bob.

"Really?" asked RJ, a little hopeful. Right then, Bob punched her in the face, knocking out her tooth. "(Laughs), nice on, huh Flo?" asked Bob. "Oh, it was great, dear." agreed Flo.

RJ went up to her bedroom, which was just a bed frame with no mattress but a towel, an old pillow, and a candle and a box of matches. She lit the candle and slowly ate her dinner.

While she ate tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to get away from these terrible people she called her parents. When she finished eating, she was getting ready for bed.

She changed into her pajamas which was just a t-shirt and socks. She kissed her tooth, put it under her pillow, and pulled up her other towel, she used as her blanket, and went to sleep.

**That's chapter 2, poor RJ it broke my heart to write this, but please review**


	3. Suspicions

**Chapter 3: Suspicion **

That night since RJ "lost" her tooth, and put it under her pillow Baby Tooth came and took the tooth, but she wasn't pleased by how she saw the girl.

She felt really sorry for RJ, so she left her two quarters instead of one, and then hurry back to Tooth's palace. After that was done, Jack Frost was spreading winter through Burgess.

While doing that he often peaking into the windows of the houses that kids lived in. This time he took a peek in RJ's window, and was absolutely shocked by what he saw.

"I've seen tons of children's bedrooms, before, but none like this." he said to himself. And he flew off to North's workshop to tell him. At Tooth's palace, Tooth was busy with all the teeth coming in.

Baby Tooth came up, and flew frantically in her face. "Okay, okay. Baby Tooth what is it?" she asked. Baby Tooth chirped, as if she was explained what she saw. "A child with hardly a bed, and no blanket, let me see that tooth."

Baby Tooth handed it to her. "Hmm, left canine, punched out by father. That's the 3rd tooth we've got from this child that's been knocked out. I think the others should know about with, come on." said Tooth, flying out of the palace, and towards North's workshop with Baby Tooth following her.

At North's workshop all the guardians were there, Jack and Tooth were going to tell the other three about the child. "What are you two doing here?" asked North. "We have something very important to tell you. Baby Tooth bought me a tooth that was knocked out by the child's father." explained Tooth.

"A father punched his child so hard he knocked out their tooth?" asked Bunny in disbelief. "Yes, and that's the third tooth we've collected from the child's that's been knocked out by punches." said Tooth, and Baby Tooth agreed with her by chirping.

"I think I saw the kid you're talking about Tooth. While I was spreading winter through Burgess, I looked in this window, and I saw this kid on this bed with no mattress, no blanket, and the room was completely dark no night light." explained Jack.

Sandy formed a question mark over his head. "Hmm, here's what we're going to do, Sandy. Tomorrow afternoon we'll bring Jamie and his friends here, maybe they know something about this child." said North.

The next day, RJ woke up, and put on the clothes she wore yesterday. She quietly slipped downstairs to find her parents passed out from drinking too much. She quickly grabbed a cherry poptart, and went out the door to school.

When she got to school, she sat in the classroom, slowly eating her breakfast, when she saw Jamie and his friends coming near her. She quickly turned to the side to hide the bruises that were on her cheek and arm.

"Hey, RJ." said Jamie. "Hi." she said. "Is something wrong?" asked Claude. "Now, why?" "Because you're not looking at us." said Pippa. Monty snuck around, and saw the bruises.

"Whoa, how'd you get those?" he asked. "Oh, these, clumsy me, I fell." RJ quickly said. "All right class, let's get started." said Miss Jennings. At lunch the kids saw how fast RJ was eating.

"The girl acts like she hasn't eaten for days." said Pippa. "I don't know, but I think something's really wrong." said Jamie. "Why?" asked Cupcake.

"Well look at her, she's wearing the same clothes she did yesterday, her hair's messy, she's a little dirty, and I don't think she got those bruises from falling." he explained.

The believers knew that something was up with RJ, but they needed to find out what, before something really bad happened.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. We Need to do Something

**Chapter 4: We Need to do Something **

After school, the guardians went to Jamie's house, to wear the kids were hanging out. They were up in Jamie's room, when they saw a portal open up. "What the..." said Jamie.

Through the portal came North and Tooth. Suddenly a hole appeared in the floor, and up popped Bunny. And the window flew open and in came Jack and Sandy.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Monty. "We need your help." said Tooth. "We think there's a kid at your school who's being abused, do you know anyone?" asked Jack.

"Well, how would we know?" asked Pippa. "Well they'd be very quiet, they'd keep to themselves, and they'd have some bruises on them." explained Bunny.

"That sounds like RJ." said Cupcake. "RJ, who's he?" asked North. "She actually. It stands for Roberta Josephine." explained Claude. "Yes, and you think she may be the abused child?" ashed North.

"Well, she's the new kid at school. On her first day she barely said a word, today we saw that she had a bruise on her arm and her cheek." said Caleb. "Hmm, we need to check this out. You all stay here." said Jack.

All the guardians managed to find RJ's house, and they looked inside. They saw RJ, but no parents, so they quietly slipped in. When they got inside they couldn't believe the mess they saw.

"Look at this, there are beer, wine, vodka, and liquor bottles everywhere." said Tooth disgusted. "(Sniffs), yuck, and this whole house smells of cigarettes." said Bunny.

"This would explain that." said Jack. They went into the living room, and saw empty cigarette boxes on the floor. "We found the child." said North. Sandy tapped on the table to get everyone's attention.

When he got it, he pointed upstairs. They all heard a faint crying sound. They quietly snuck upstairs, and found the room. They peaked into the room, and saw RJ on her so called bed crying.

"The poor thing." said Tooth. Jack slipped in and went over to RJ. "RJ, RJ." he said. "(Sniffs), yes?" she asked looking up. The guardians gasped when she looked up.

Her face was bruised and a little swollen, and her eyes were red from crying. "Hey, you're Jack Frost, Santa, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman." she said.

"That's right, young one, we're the guardians. What happened?" said North, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I came home to find my parents smoking, I asked them if I could have a snack, they went into a big rage, and started using me as a punching bag. Then they left to get drunk." said RJ.

"You poor thing." said Bunny. "I can't take much more of this. Anymore beatings and I'm going to fall apart." she said, then burst into more tears. Jack picked her up, (she wasn't that heavy), and held her.

"Guys, we can't leave her with these, these, monsters." whispered Jack. The other four looked at each other, and then looked back at RJ, who was still crying on Jack's shoulder.

**That's chapter 4, please review. And if any of you have any idea how the guardians and believers can help RJ please feel free to write it in the review**


	5. Safe at Last

**Chapter 5: Safe at Last **

Sandy using his dream sand put RJ to sleep, and made her dream of sunny happy days. When the guardians left they headed back to Jamie's house. "We need to do something, we can't just let her stay in the place." said Jack.

"Agreed, but what can we do?" asked North. "Hmm, we need to let the police know, but how?" asked Tooth. "Hmm, I have an idea, we'll write an anonymous note to the police, telling them what's happening to RJ." said Bunny.

"Great idea, Bunny." said Tooth. They went back to Jamie's house, and they told the kids (not too graphically of coarse), of what was happening to RJ. "That's terrible." said Monty. "Yeah, no kid deserves to be beaten up everyday especially by their parents." agreed Claude.

"That's why we need to do something. Jamie do you a pen and paper?" asked Jack. "Sure." said Jamie. He went and got a pen and paper. The guardians then wrote the note, and delivered it to the police station.

At the police station, some officers discovered the note left by the guardians. "Hmm, what's this. "Officers, there's a child being abused at 403 Fisher St., please hurry, she can't hold on much longer. From Anonymous." read one of the officers.

"I say we check it out." said the other officer. "Right." The two officers took two other officers, and drove to the address given on the note. At RJ's house her parents came home very drunk, and thought she was a robber.

"Get out of our house, you creep." said Flo slurred. "Don't worry, Flo. I'll keep you safe, I've got my mamba pistol." said Bob, also slurred. RJ was really scared, she never actually thought her parents would pull a gun on her.

Just when Bob was about to pull the trigger, the police burst through the door. "Burgess police, drop the gun." said one of the officers. Another knocked the gun out of Bob's hand, and then cuffed him.

Another cuffed Flo, and the last one picked RJ up and held her. "Guys, we're going to need medical." he said. RJ couldn't make out what was going on, because it was all happening so fast, but she heard the policeman say. "It's okay, sweetie. You're safe now."

**That's Chapter 5, please review**


	6. RJ's New Life

**Chapter 6: RJ's New Life  
**

The nice police officers took RJ from the house, and to the local hospital. There doctors and nurses checked her. She had bruises, she'd need an x-ray to make sure her insides were okay, and was slightly malnourished.

After she was done with her procedures, they put her in a hospital room, and put her on IV. RJ enjoyed the hospital, everyone was really nice, and gave her food, edible food.

"Here you are RJ, a nice soft plushy, teddy bear." said a nurse, that had a brown teddy bear in her hands. "Thank you." said RJ taking it. "Okay, well the police found your records, and found that you have some nice relatives in town that'll take care of you. They'll be here in the morning to meet you. Sleep tight." said the nurse.

RJ snuggled up with the teddy bear, and soon fell fast asleep. The next day the police brought RJ's Uncle Leon and Aunt Cecelia to the hospital to meet her. "So you're our niece, nice to meet you, Roberta Josephine." said Cecelia.

"It's RJ, actually." said RJ. "Well, I'm sorry for what my brother, and sister-in-law were doing to you." said Leon. "They're going to be in jail for a really long time. They won't be hurting you anymore." said Cecelia.

Leon and Cecelia were then talking to the police about taking RJ in, and while they were doing that, the kids came to the hospital to see her. "So how you feeling now RJ?" asked Claude.

"Good, in fact, I haven't felt this good in a long time." said RJ. "I'll bet." said Caleb. "But the strange thing is, the day the police got me, I thought I saw the Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost in my bedroom." said RJ.

"You did, they're real, and their real names are North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack." said Monty. "Well, I hope I see them again." said RJ. The next day, Leon and Cecelia took RJ to her new home.

The house was 3 stories high, yellow, with a black roof, the lawn was an emerald green, and surrounding the house a white fence.

"Wow, this is a nice house." said RJ. "Thanks, and now you're going to live here to. We have your room all made up for you." said Cecelia. The two took RJ upstairs, and opened the third door on the left.

They opened the door, and RJ couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a bedroom from a dream. The carpet a soft and lavender, there was a canopy with pink curtains, and a blue bedspread with matching pillows.

On the floor was a doll house with little dolls and furniture, stuffed animals, tea set, and toy kitchen with food, a flat screen TV, a big window, with a window seat, and a white nightstand with a pink flower shaped night light.

"Wow, this is my room?" asked RJ. "It's all yours. You like it?" said Leon. "I love it, it's amazing." RJ squealed. "Well, you must be hungry, we'll down and get lunch ready, you can enjoy your new room." said Cecelia.

The two closed the door, and left RJ inside. She looked around, everything looked so amazing, it was like a dream. First she sat on the bed, and when she did, she just sunk down into it, it was like lying on soft butter.

Then she turned on the TV, and started flicking through the channels, there was over 100 channels. When she got bored with TV, she playing with her new toys. "RJ, honey, lunch is ready." said Cecelia.

"Okay, Aunt Cecelia." said RJ. She scurried downstairs, and into the kitchen. The kitchen was nice too, the floor was white marble, and the kitchen had a theme of black and white.

On the table was a probably the most delicious looking lunches RJ had seen. It was a New York strip steak, with asparagus, and baked potato, and a tall glass of lemonade on the side.

RJ sat down and ate, it was the most delicious food she'd ever had. "Enjoying yourself?" asked Leon. "Yes, Uncle Leon. I'm having a great time." said RJ. For the rest of the day, RJ playing with her Aunt and Uncle and toys.

* * *

The next day at school when RJ came into the classroom, the kids couldn't believe their eyes. She looked so different from when they first met her. Her black hair was in pigtails, she wore a pink T-shirt with the sun on it, purple shorts, and white sneakers.

After school, she invited her new friends over to play, all for the rest of the day the played outside and inside in RJ room. Soon night fell, and Leon and Cecelia tucked her in.

"Good night, RJ." said Leon, and kissed her on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetie." said Cecelia, as she pulled the covers over her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night." said RJ.

RJ soon fell asleep, and was so asleep she didn't hear the noise outside her window. The guardians were outside the window watching her. "Looks like she's going to be okay." said Jack.

"Yes, no more punching or hitting." said North. "And her teeth will be coming out naturally from now on." added Tooth. "We did good, mates." said Bunny. Sandy made a picture of all of them over his head.

"You're right, Sandy. We're the guardians, and we do protect the children, each and every one of them." said North proudly.

**The End**


End file.
